wikimarkupfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RRabbit42/Coding instruction, not fan fiction
Note: this blog was updated in June 2015 to make it clear that most of the fan fiction will just be erased and marked for deletion. I simply do not have time to move the stories like I was initially promising, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that the people writing these stories probably don't care enough to want to keep them. If they did, they needed to make the effort to put them on a fan fiction wiki in the first place. I found this wiki in October 2014 in the process of cleaning up some vandalism that occurred on other wikis. It doesn't look like this wiki was hit by that vandalism, but it does look like it's being used for people to work on fan fiction. That isn't in line with the purpose of this wiki. The purpose of the wiki is to provide examples of how to use the MediaWiki markup language that is used to make wiki pages like this one. There are other fan fiction wikis and websites out there. Three of the ones on Wikia are: * Fan Fiction Wiki * Fanon Wiki * Scratchpad — a place for "miniwikis" that may be too small to need their own wiki Since these wikis are well-established and set up specifically as a place for fan fiction, I may choose to move some of the fan fiction to the first one, but it's more likely that I'm just going to mark them to be deleted. If I decide to move them, it will be to the Fan Fiction Wiki. Each page would be put into edit mode and the content copied, then a new page on Fan Fiction will be created and the content pasted there. Whenever possible, the name of the page will be the same there. Once that is created, the page here will be blanked except for the Fanon moved template, which will direct people to where the story is now located. An automatic redirect to the new location is not possible since it's on a different wiki. But we can achieve the same result by the fact that I will be monitoring the wiki to make sure that no one tries to edit a moved page and any new fan fiction pages will also be moved. That way, this wiki can return to a place where people can learn about how to use MediaWiki. Note: since I do not have admin rights on the Fan Fiction Wiki, it will not be possible to transfer the edit history of each page. But most of these are being created by users who are not logged in, and they are probably not concerned with claiming this story as theirs and theirs alone. The only way an anonymous user can "claim" any edit as their own is if their IP is assigned to them as a static IP, and they are the only person that ever uses the computer or device assigned to that IP. In reality, that is not very practical and cannot be verified without meeting the person in person. So, be aware that the current version of each page may be moved and start editing on the Fan Fiction Wiki instead of here if you want to write fan fiction. Category:Blog posts